


Fragmented

by Purityschaos



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purityschaos/pseuds/Purityschaos
Summary: Reoccuring dreams of a mysterious man leading to a whole lot of questions and an unknown world to be explored. Elizabeth finds herself in the middle of something life altering and world ending. A mysterious church, secrets, lies, love, and destiny await her.





	1. Dreams

The faint scent of burning incense wafted by as I felt the edge of my bed dip from his weight. I made room for him between my legs. His leather clad hands grazed my ankles causing me to flinch under their cool touch. He slowly slid his hands up my legs stopping at my hips. I was covered in goosebumps from the sensation. The cold leather slid under the sides of my panties and slowly pulled them down before letting them drop to the floor. Leaning down he began placing kisses along my thighs, sucking and nibbling as he moved closer to my crotch. His hands massaging my legs as he teased me.

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at him. He lifted his head from my thigh and our eyes locked. His beautiful mismatched eyes stared into my soul as he slowly exhaled above my crotch sending a shiver up my spine. A small moan leaves my lips and the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. He kept eye contact as he lowered his mouth down and flicked his tongue across my clit. That one tongue stroke was like striking a match, my body was ignited. His mouth explored my folds maticulously. Stoking the fire deep within.

He paused for a moment removing one glove with his teeth before continuing his exploration. His warm fingers found my entrance and began thrusting slowly in and out. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back lost in the moment. Twisting his fingers and pushing upward he found my G-spot eliciting loud moans. I reached down and ran my fingers through his light brown hair grabbing hold of his soft mane and tugging. He grunted quietly and began rubbing faster. I could feel the heat spreading through my body from my toes to the top of my head. It felt amazing and I never wanted it to stop. Never wanted him to stop.

He was rubbing and licking ferociously, coaxing my orgasm. He nibbled on my clit bringing me to the edge. I pressed myself harder against his mouth as I felt the sweet release take over. Arching my back I screamed as I came undone. He kept licking drawing my orgasm out as long as he could. I rode his face through each wave until I finally collapsed. I laid there satisfied, breathing heavily. This was the part of my dream where he would kiss the back of my hand and then disappear into darkness. I always woke up right after. It was always the same, every night he'd come to me, tease me, draw out and orgasm, kiss my hand and leave.

He look my hand in his and pulled it to his lips. My heart always flutters at this part. He kisses my hand while looking right at me. Those beautiful mismatched eyes with black smudged around them. He pulled his mouth away from my hand and I could see the darkness pulling him away. The bittersweet moment was upon us, time to wake up.

"Ghuleh" sounds like someone is whispering in my ear.I look around and see only darkness. "Ghuleh" The whisper was louder this time. I could hear a thick accent. My heart is pounding. _What's going on? This has never happened before!_ "Ghuleh my love, wake up!" My eyes spring open and I'm greeted by the most beautiful pair of mismatched eyes. My heart skips a beat. I scan his face for a moment taking him in. He had black around his eyes which made them stand out. His upper lip was painted black to match. He had a thin mustache sitting just below his nose. He was incredibly handsome.

"I was beginning to think you would never wake up. " He smiled. Reaching out he slid a gloved finger across my cheek. "Were you enjoying the dream my love?" _What is going on? Dream? This is still a dream. I've just gone further into the dream. Right?_ He chuckled and cupped my cheek. "Oh sweet Ghuleh, I assure you that you are very much awake right now."


	2. The Cardinal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction and some answers which lead to more questions and confusion.

I stared at him for a moment, confused. _No! Nope! None if this is real! This is just. Just another part of the dream that's all!_ He grinned and caressed my cheek, sliding his thumb back in forth slowly. I could feel him but then again I could always feel him in my dreams. It always felt so real. After I'd wake up I would still feel traces of him on my skin, little phantom goosebumps left by a dream. The strange man who came to me in my dreams and brought me to the heavens, was right in front of me.

  
"Ghuleh" He breathed. I couldn't help but stare at his lips. Slightly parted as if in anticipation. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip and my breath hitched. The corners of his mouth twitched. _It's all just a dream Elizabeth! You've just never gotten to this point, a kiss wont hurt anything._ I licked my lips and leaned in just a little bit. I felt drawn to him, our mouths needed to touch. I had never been this brazen before. A dream was all this was, so why not embrace it and embrace him?

  
I looked up and right into his mismatched eyes one a beautiful calming green, the other a stunning white. I'd never seen eyes this beautiful. They were far too beautiful to be real. Eyes locked, we both slowly slide closer together until our lips were but a breath apart. I could feel the warmth coming from his mouth. He raised his eyebrow challenging me to make my move. I licked my lips once more and as reached to seal the gap between our lips he pulled back and placed a gloved finger against my lips.

  
Tsk! "Now now Ghuleh, who said you could kiss me?" I blinked, eyes wide. My cheeks flared red with embarrassment. "As I've said, this isn't a dream. You cant just go around kissing people as you see fit." He removed his hand from my mouth and stood, adjusting his black jacket.

  
"I. Um if..if this isn't a dream then? Um where? How? Th..this.." I was stammering. This didn't make any sense and I was getting overwhelmed. I just wanted to close my eyes and wake up again in my own bed. I take a deep breath and look once again into his eyes. "Who are you? And...and where am I?"

  
He grins. "I am Cardinal Copia, apprentice to Papa Nihil." He extends his right hand fingers down, presenting his rings. He stared at me for a moment and then moved his hand closer. Realization washed over me. Oh...oh he wants me to kiss his rings. I gently grasp his hand and press a quick kiss against his rings. He nodded his approval and pulled his hand away.  
"You are currently in the spare room that sits at the back of my office. "  
"Office?"  
"Yes! I am a Cardinal as I've just told you. My office is within the church."  
Why am I in a church? What the fuck is going on?

  
The Cardinal chuckled. "You are right where you belong Ghuleh. Trust me!" I buried my face in my hands and tried to figure out what exactly was happening. I needed to focus on reality. I tried to think about being at home in my own bed but something kept pulling me back to the fact that I was very far from home. _How did I even get here? Where even is here?_ I dropped my hands from my face and looked at my surroundings trying to get an idea of where I was.

  
The room wasn't very big but the walls were lined with book shelves overflowing with leather bound books most of which looked ancient. No windows.  Copia stood there next to the bed with his hands clasped behind his back, watching me. "Where exactly are we?"

  
"You wouldn't understand the answer to that question in your current state. Just know that we are very far from what you would call home."

  
_My current state? What?_  
Copia reached out grabbing my chin and lifting my face upward. He scanned my face and stared into my eyes for a moment. I felt as though he was searching for something. He sighed, releasing my chin.

  
"Now Ghuleh, I need you to tell me exactly when you started having these dreams."  
"Um a couple months ago, I think."  
He raised his eyebrow.  
"You think? I need you to be more specific"  
I thought back to the very first dream and tried to think what day it was. Ah-ha!  
"April 6th!"  
"Are you sure?"  
I nodded.

  
He crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. "The very same day that I became the head of the church. Of course it would all start as soon as I get some control!" He dropped his hands the his sides. I stare at him even more confused than when I woke up. He grinned and leaned down inches from my face.

  
"Well Ghuleh, looks like you've arrived just in time to watch the world burn. We just need to get you initiated into the church and then you can stay and burn with me." Standing up straight he pulled at the bottom of his jacket adjusting himself before turning towards the door.

  
"Wait! What the hell are you talking about?"  
"All will be explained in due time. Now do try to get some rest we've a busy day ahead of us. We start early in the morning with confession."  
"Confession?"  
He stood in the doorway facing me with a devilish grin.  
"Ah yes, confession. You will confess to me all of your sins no matter how small or exciting and you will do so in great detail. Every detail counts!" He winks.  
I gulp "I..uh.."

The door slams shut.


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting and an interesting Confession

I don't remember when exactly I fell asleep or even how. I was so confused by all that had happened, but when I did drift off to sleep I wasn't greeted by my normal dream of the cardinal between my legs. This dream was of a small child, a little boy who must of been around seven or eight. He was sitting in the corner of a large stone room cradling something in his hands and weeping. The sight made my heart ache. The door across from the boy slowly opens and a young girl walks in. She spots the boy and runs over squatting down in front of him. She places her hand on his arm and pushes down so she can see what he's holding. Clasped in his tiny hands was a small rat. It was motionless and cold. The girl reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs and then whispered something to him that I couldn't hear. Whoever she was, she was comforting him.

     A bright and intrusive light woke me from my dream. I squinted and heard the shuffle of feet. Sitting up quickly i looked towards the side of the bed and saw a man standing there clad in black from head to toe except for the white spats and silver mask. The mask was beautifully carved with horns and detailed hair in the back. The eyes and mouth were cut out exposing black paint on his skin. He smiled and gestured towards the table across from the bed. His sleeves were rolled up and a silver bracelet hung from each wrist.

"Mornin love!" he smiled. "There's some breakfast on the table and we went ahead and grabbed something for you to wear." he gestures to the black garment draped over the back of a chair.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes i look from the table back to the man who is now leaning over the bed with his arms clasped behind his back. Startled i lean away from him which makes him chuckle and pull back. "That's not funny!" i say placing my hand over my chest. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Oh come on there's nothing wrong with getting a good laugh now is there?" He grinned " I am a nameless Ghoul." he says taking a rather flourished bow. "But some call me Aether."

"Ghoul? What the fuck?...That...Wait if people call you Aether, you're not really nameless."

He chuckles again. "Well aren't we smart? I suppose you're right. Now hurry up! You need to eat and dress or you'll be late."

"Late for what?"

A huge grin forms on his lips. "Oh Love, you've got confession with Copia today and old Cardi does not like to be kept waiting."

He leaves with a promise of returning in a few moments. I stretch and walk across the cold stone floor to the table. I eye the breakfast but go with the warm cup of coffee sitting in the corner of the silver tray. I've never been big on breakfast. The dress they left for me was a simple black dress with short sleeves and a swooping neck line. It had an ornate symbol on the left breast. I ran the tip of my fingers across it tracing the symbol. It was and inverted cross with a 'G' around the bottom half. It seemed familiar and oddly comforting. As I finished dressing Aether returned. 

"Ready love?" He asks as he extends his elbow to me. I lace my arm through and nod as we head out of the room and into a long corridor. 

"Why exactly am I going to confession? I mean I have lots of questions at this point like. Why am I here? Where is here?  Am I insane? But i'm sure I wont get a straight answer to any of those so." 

He grins. "Every living being in this church must attend confession. If they refuse or fail to do so they will be quite literally ejected from the church, which is rather humorous to see."

"Why is it that every question you or Copia answer only leads to more questions?"

"Well curousity tends to lead to more curousity and you my dear seem like the curious sort. What is it they say? Oh! Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yes but satisfaction brought him back." I grin. 

He stops and eyes me a moment. "A curious one indeed! Well we have arrived."

He opens a door and ushers me into a small room which I quickly realize is a confession booth. The door behind me shuts and I head over to the bench and take my seat. Almost imediatly a panel slides open and light shines through a mesh screen on the wall. I can barely make out the outline of Copia's face. I squint trying to see more and read his expression. 

"I trust you slept well?"

"For the most part. I'm still very confused by all this and don't know what's going on."

He chuckles. "As i've said, all will be revealed in due time. Now tell me, are you ready for your confession."

"I guess so. I mean I don't know why i'm doing this or what exactly i'm supposed to confess."

He moves away from the screen and the wall opens like a door leading to another room. I step through and see Copia standing there in full Cardinal vestments. Clad in bright red robes. His sash baring the same ornate symbol that was on my dress and around his neck was the same symbol but lined with beautiful diamonds. He gesture for me to step towards him and once again he presents his rings to me. I grab his hand and placed a kiss on both rings with a small bow. 

"Now my dear it is time for you to confess your sins unto me." 

I looked around confused. "But aren't confessions done in the booth with the wall between for privacy?"

"I don't like those stuffy booths. Besides I like to watch the expressions change and the passion flare in the eyes of the confessor as they remember every detail of their sins."

I swallow and take a deep breath. "Fair enough I guess. Um... Forgive me father for I have sinned it's been."

He waves his hand. "No no , this isn't a Catholic church my dear. We encourage sin, it's a basic human right. We don't beg forgiveness for sins. Also I am a Cardinal not a Priest. Try again." 

I think for a moment before proceeding. "Um. Praise me your Eminence for I have sinned." I look to him for approval and he nods.

"That is a lot better. Now my love tell me of your sins and don't leave out a single detail." He walks around me circling like a vulture. 

"I don't know what to confess. I don't know what sins I've committed."

"Have you had impure thoughts? Thoughts of a carnal nature?" He says as he steps behind me. 

"Hasn't everyone?"

He steps up against me and wraps his left arm around me placing his hand on my stomach pulling me against him. _Ba-dum_ My heart skips a beat. He reaches out with his right hand and grips my chin from behind sliding his pointer finger along my jawline. 

"Have you ever had those impure thoughts and then gave into your instincts?" He leans my head to the side exposing my neck. He trails his nose across my skin, his breath giving me chills.

"Tell me sweet Elizabeth. Tell me about sliding your hand into your underwear. Tell me what you think of, what you picture as you slide your fingers across your slick entrance." He's trailing small kisses up my neck towards my ear. My breath hitches and a wave of goosebumps covers my skin.

"How often do you rub your inner folds thrusting in and out while rubbing your perfect little clit?" His tongue flicks across my ear lobe and a moan escapes my mouth. I lean into him pressing myself against him as much as I can. His left hand slides up to cup my breast.

"I know you can be naughty. I want to hear just how naughty you can be." he whispers in my ear before nibbling my lobe. 

I struggled to speak, but I was too lost in the moment and the feel of what he was doing to me. "Yes! I have had impure thoughts and have given in to my instincts." I moan again as he rubs my nipple through the thin cloth. 

"That's right my love, confess!" He rubs his hips against me and I can feel his arousal through his robes. "Now tell me, how many partners have you had?"

"I don't know...I...a few I think. I know it's not that many i just I can't think."

"Only a few? Hmm. You haven't spread those pretty legs much then have you?" he grabs my hips and rubs himself against me grunting. My mind was spinning I was surrounded by him and the intent. 

He spun me around and grabbed my face on either side staring deep into my eyes. His beautiful mismatched eyes flashed quickly with what looked like flames. "Think Elizabeth! Think of all your sins. Past and present. Think!" He urged staring through me. I felt my body stiffen and suddenly I couldn't move. Everything went dark and panic took hold. My heart was pounded. I struggled to move but the only things i still had control over were my eyes. I searched through the darkness for clues of any sort but it was just black nothingness. I could here the faint sound or laughter and then a very familiar voice. It was my voice. Chanting, repeating something over and over again. It was getting louder and louder, I was finally able to make it out. 

"Our Father

Who art in Hell unhallowed be thy name

Cursed be the sons and daughters

Of thine nemesis whom art to blame

They Kingdom come

nemA"

I could hear laughter again in the background, but i knew it wasn't mine. It was darker more sinister. The chanting stopped and silence took hold again. A warm sensation spread throughout my body and light flashed in the distance. I could feel something move around me. It felt like a lot of something like a swarm. I began to hear faint squeaks and then tiny claws gripping my legs as they climbed over me consuming my body.I was completely covered in them. Claws, fur, and teeth all around me.  I screamed and then it was all gone. I was standing in front of Copia again. Panic and fear took hold and I reached forward wrapping my arms around him seeking comfort. He gripped me tight and whispered 

"That's a good start."


	4. Memories or dreams?

    Wrapped in his arms I began to calm down. The fear was gone but the confusion remained. I lean back looking up at him. He turns his head staring into my eyes. "What the hell was that!" The corners of his mouth twitch before he answers. "I apologize but I was just trying to unlock your mind. Open it up so to speak. I wanted you to be able to remember your sins." He gently caresses my cheek with the back of his gloved hand. "Tell me, what did you see?" His white eye glistened.

   I furrow my brows "It was dark and I heard chanting and laughter. Then...then I was covered in rats. They were all over me and I couldn't move." A chill went up my spine.

"It was not my intention to frighten you. Forgive me?" He asked with pleading eyes. I swallow and nod. He releases me from his arms and walks towards a table grabbing a glass of water. I slide a loose hair behind my ear and walk towards him taking the glass and drinking most of it.

"What did all of that mean? And um...why rats?"

"As I said, I was unlocking your mind so whatever you saw or experienced was part of your subconscious. It's all just memories. Now as for the rats. I don't know. Perhaps you are scared of rats or have a soft spot for them?"

I think for a moment and finish the glas of water. Copia takes the empty glass from me sitting on the table.

"I still don't understand. I've never heard any of that! How could they be memories? And I'm certainly not afraid of rats!" He puts his arms behind his back and eyes me. "I love rats! They're beautiful and misunderstood. They have a bad reputation but they're very loyal and loving and...and" the Cardinals eyes had softened and I couldn't help but stare. He looked happy. I smiled at the sight.

"Yes, well I'm quite fond of them myself." He clears his throat. "The things you saw and heard are part of your memories they were just locked away." He walks towards the door. "Now I think that's enough for today. I'll have a sister escort you to your room."

    I take a step forward and feel a sharp flash of pain in my head. "I...ow" I grab the sides of my head as another flash of pain pulses through.

"Elizabeth?! What's wrong?" He runs to me and then everything goes dark.

    I hear the rustling of leaves and open my eyes. I'm laying in grass surrounded by trees. _What the hell?_ "Copia? Copia? What the fuck is going on?" I scream but hear no reply. Standing I try to take in my surroundings for clues. Leaves rustle in the distance then I hear someone scream.

"Please leave me alone!" I head towards the screams. And come across a group of boys standing around a tree. They're staring at another boy whose crouched in front of the tree with his hands above his head.

"Please? I didn't do anything?" The boy begs but the circle of boys laugh almost in unison. One of them takes a step forward and kicks the cowering child.

"You didn't do anything? Really?" He kicks him again. "You hear that boys? Ratboy says he didn't do anything" he bends down grabbing the child by the wrists and pulling him up. Two boys step forward and hold his wrists pinning him to the tree. It's the same boy from my dream. The poor child that grieved for the small rat. The lead boy punches him in the stomach.

"We all know you told Nihil what we did. No one else knew. There are no other rats here. Right ratboy?" He punches him again and the child screams in pain. I run forward trying to stop them but go right through them and everything fades away like smoke.

    Spinning around in the darkness I spot a glimmer of light and run towards it. The child from before is sitting at a table next to some bandages and a basen of water. He has a quill in hand and is writing something. I walk over and look at him. His eyes red from crying and cheeks are stained with tears as he slides the quill across the parchment. Written across the page over and over again getting progressively sloppier and faded by dripping tears, are the words 'I'm sorry!'. He lays the quill down across the parchment and stands.

    My eyes are watering and my heart aches for this child. He opens his window and climbs up standing on the sill. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Realization washes over me. _Oh no! He's going to jump hes trying to kill himself!_ Panicked I reach out to him and scream "No!" But I'm not in the room with him anymore, I'm in a bed.

    I sit up and see Aether sitting on the side if the bed. He places his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay love, you're safe. You're in bed. Just calm down." I look into his eyes and take a deep breath.

"What happened?" He crosses his arms.

"Well apparently you fainted. Copia came screaming down the hall. I've never seen him so worried before. He said you grabbed your head and then just dropped, out cold. Must have been an intense confession." He smiles.

"Where's Copia?" I say looking around.

"Oh he had business to attend to so he asked me to sit with you so you weren't alone. I was starting to think you'd ne er wake up." I rubbed my temples trying to releave the dull pain in my head.

"So Liz. Can I call you Liz? What exactly were you screaming 'no' for?"

"That's fine..I..there was a boy who was bullied and he was about to jump from a window but when i went to stop him I woke up." He scratches his chin and looks at the wall.

"Hmm that's interesting" I think for a moment.

"They called him Ratboy. And I've dreamt of him before." Aether looks back at me.

"Ratboy?" He asks. "That sounds oddly familiar." He stretches. 

"Never mind all that. How was confession? Did you go into great detail? Did you feel his judging stare through the mesh screen?" 

"Actually we were face to face. Well for a bit then he was behind me." 

Aether covered him mouth with his hand and leaned in close. "Wait he took confession outside of the booth? He was touching you?" 

My cheeks flushed and Aether jumped from the bed spinning in excitement. "Oh man! This is great! Old stuffy, stern, by the book Copia took confession in person." He stops and thinks a moment. "I've gotta tell Dew." He looks at me. "You gonna be alright?" 

Confused I nod and he sprints to the door. "I'll send someone to check on you." And with that he was gone and I was alone. Just as confused as I've been since I got here. I sigh and lay back down. "Who the fuck is Dew?"


	5. Worshipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little exploration leads to new discoveries

I couldn't take it anymore. Just laying there confused and alone in a strange place. I worked up the nerve to get up and head to the door. I followed the same steps Aether and I had taken earlier to get to the main hall. The walls were lined with varies artworks and sconces each lit with a dim light that left shadows across the walls.  _Every door in this corridor is identical how do they find anything around here?_ I kept walking looking at the art work and letting my fingers slide along the wall. I didn't really know where I was going but for now I was glad to be out of that room. I could hear footsteps heading towards me so I quickly chose a door and stepped in closing it behind me. 

The room was dark and I ran my hands across the wall next to the door frame until i felt a light switch. Once the room was lit i took a look around. A large bed sat on the other end of the room with four engraved wooden posts. The bedding was black and red. This room felt so familiar but I couldn't place it.The room was cold and seemed to have been unoccupied for sometime, everything had a thin layer of dust blanketed over it. I walked towards the fire place and reached up towards the large painting above the mantel wiping a streak of dust away.  I could see black, red and an inverted cross. I wiped more and more off until I could make out the image. It was a man, a pope, not like any pope i'd seen. He was old maybe in his sixties he had his face painted to look like a skull but he had those same beautiful mismatched eyes. His chasuble was black with a thick red stripe down the middle with inverted crosses going the length of the line. the edging was in silver. His mitre was White with the inverted cross G symbol that seemed to be everywhere here. I felt as though i'd seen him before. 

The smell of Frankincense wafted in and I took a deep breath inhaling the intoxicating aroma. I closed my eyes for a moment and then heard someone speaking. 

"You know they say that Jesus would wash the feet of the poor. It's something that the Catholics practice as well, for show of course. You and I both know they're full of shit." 

I spun around eyes wide at the sight. The man from the painting was standing in the middle of the room and there was a woman sitting in a chair in front of him with her back to me. They didn't seem to know I was there. The man sat a basin on the floor in front of the woman and knelt down in front of her. I slowly walked around the side to see what was going on but was taken aback. The woman looked exactly like me, she was me. 

"There is something oddly sensual about washing someone's feet." He said as he lifted her right leg and slid her shoe off exposing her stoking then sliding his hand up her thigh and slowly slid her silk stocking off. He moved on to the other doing the same thing before placing her feet down on the cold floor. She/I stared down at him the entire time never taking her eyes off of him. 

"Now seeing as in how this is not a Catholic church and I am no saint of sorts, I thought i'd take some liberties and substitute a nice vintage in place of water and soap." He says with a grin as he pulls a bottle of wine from the table. Placing the cork between his teeth he popped it open giving it a good sniff before dumping it into the basin. 

"Now my sweet Elizabeth, let me worship you." He placed her feet into the basin and then lifted her right foot. Holding it in one hand he used the other to soak a rag and lovingly rub it across the top of her foot. "Doesn't this feel nice? You have the most beautiful toes my dear." He said looking up into her eyes as he slowly leaned forward and slipped some of her toes into his mouth. She gasped and then bit her lip keeping eye contact and he began to suck. He slowly pulled them out of his mouth and then licked his lips. 

"Mmm such a lovely vintage." She lifted her other foot towards his mouth and raised her eyebrow. He chuckled and slid his tongue between her toes. "Such a naughty girl tonight, my sweet." he licked along the top of her foot stopping at her ankle. His teeth grazed her flesh as his hand snaked it's way up her skirt. She lifted her other foot placing it on the top of his head and then pressed down until his face was right above the basin of wine. 

"Who gave you permission to let those hands of yours wonder?" She said standing. The man shuddered and then placed his palms on the floor. 

"I'm sorry Madame I didn't mean to offend. I just...you know how I get. I just couldn't help myself. I'll take my punishment. Any punishment my sweet. Name it." 

She eyed him a moment and then removed her foot from the back of his head. "Well I just might be able to forgive you but I'm going to need you to beg for it." 

My head was spinning and so was the room. Everything around me began to fade and I was out cold. When I came to I was being carried by someone. I looked up to see the same mask that Aether wore but this was definitely not him. He wasn't as well built. He was smaller in every way, his arms and neck were thin and he smelled of smoke. I could hear someone running towards us. 

"Dew, You found her! Oh my is she okay? Where was she?" Aether said as he caught up to us.  _Dew? This must be who he was so excited to talk to._

The Ghoul holding me stopped walking and looked at Aether. "No I didn't find her I'm just carrying a random chick. Of course I found her you dumb ass!" He spat "She was knocked out cold laying in the middle of the floor in Emeritus I's room." 

Aether looked at me noticing that I was awake. "Liz my dear what in the hell were you doing in there huh?" He said. I turned towards Dew and he looked down at me tilting his head to the side. "I...I don't know. I just didn't want to stay in that room and I just ended up there." Dew's eyes flashed with what looked like flames. 

"Whatever she was doing there, I'm sure Copia will not be pleased." He said as he started walking again. 

Aether walked along beside us. "Well Dew boy, we could just not tell him. I mean no harm no foul right?" 

Dew stopped abruptly and spun around facing Aether. "You and I both know that there is no lying to that man! He has his way of knowing exactly what we are hiding. We may not be as easy to read as feeble humans but he still gets the truth from us. You know what happened to the last Ghoul that kept something from him." He made a throat slitting motion with his hand across his neck and Aether gulped. 

"You...You're right. We better get her back and then report to the Cardinal."

I swallowed and looked up at Dew. "I'm ..um...I'm not getting you guys in trouble am I? Did I mess up?" I stammered. 

Dew stared at me a moment. "Oh it's not us you should be worrying about. I think you've gotten yourself into some real deep shit here. I'm sure Copia will give you a fitting punishment." He said grinning. 

Aether slapped him across the ass making him jump. "Dew stop freaking her out." He looked at me. "I'm sure you'll be fine Liz. He'll probably just raise his voice a little." 


	6. Lost

Dew had carried me back to the room and dropped me on the bed. He and Aether exchanged a few looks and then headed to the door making sure I knew to stay put. I sat there nervous of what was to come. I had no idea if I was in trouble or what was going to happen. About forty agonizing minutes of what if scenarios had passed before the door flew open. The Cardinal stood in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back, wearing a black cassock complete with ornate symbols. He was definitely displeased! 

"I have been informed that you went on a bit of an excursion this afternoon. My Ghouls said they found you passed out in a room." He steps in slowly closing the door behind him. I gulp trying to lubricate my now dry mouth and throat. 

"Please, do tell exactly what you thought you were doing. I'm sure you were told to stay put." He takes two long strides stopping right in front of me. He's towering over me. I slowly look up to meet his eyes.  
"Hmm?" He questioned. 

I swallow and quickly respond. " I just couldn't stay cooped up in here any longer. I was going stir crazy. I'm so lost and confused and no one wants to give me any answers...well I'd like answers that didn't lead to more questions." He arched his brow and nodded for me to continue. 

"I was wandering the hall and heard a noise. I was afraid of being caught so I went into the first room I could." 

"And what happened once you were in said room? How did you end up asleep in the middle of the floor? "

I looked down at my hands that were nervously pulling on the fabric of my dress. "I saw something. Or rather I saw two people but it was like I was looking at something that had yet to happen or has already happened. There was a dusty painting of a pope with skull paint and then like magic he was there in the room with a woman." I swallow and look up to his mismatched eyes. "She was me!" 

His gaze is fixed on my face trying to read my emotions. There's a flash of something in his eyes that seems almost like concern but it's gone within a second replaced by a cold stare.  
"How was she me? I don't understand. I was there watching myself with him." His eyes narrowed. 

"And what prey tell were you doing with him?" He questioned voice dark. 

I closed my eyes and dropped my head. "He was talking about Jesus and then he started washing my feet in wine." My cheeks flared red with embarrassment. "He was licking and sucking her..my feet." 

Copia squeezed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Of course he was! The old dirty bastard always had a thing for feet." 

"Who was he? And..and how was I there?" 

His hand dropped and he clasped them behind him again. "That would be Papa Emeritus I the former head of our unholy church. The first to take on project "Ghost". You my dear were seeing a glimpse into your past. I told you we were unlocking your memories." 

More answers that lead to more questions! "I don't understand anything you just said. I've never seen him before or this place!" I stood frustrated and angry raising my voice. "What the fuck is happening???Why wont you give me a straight answer??"  
He stepped back watching my tantrum as the corner of his mouth twitched.  
"I just want to go home and wake up from this terrible dream!" 

"Well I hate to break it to you but this is your home now and as i've said this is not a dream. You have been here before and you most certainly have seen Papa before. Your memories have been locked away as is normal when someone leaves the comfort of our world." He steps forward placing his hand on my shoulders. 

I close my eyes trying to calm down as he squeezes gently. "Nothing makes sense anymore. None of this seems real! It's like I've lost my mind and pulled you out of a dream." My eyes open, greeted by his beautiful eyes just a breath away from mine. 

"My sweet sweet Elizabeth I assure you that this is all real and I most certainly was not conjured up in a dream." His eyes move to my lips, now parted slightly. My breathing was ragged. And I couldn't help but remember my dreams of him and how his lips felt against my skin. How the slightest touch from him ignited the fires within. His grip on my shoulders tightened and a low growl escaped his throat. 

He closed the gap slamming his mouth into mine. I parted my lips granting him access as he hungrily devoured my mouth. His hands traveling from my shoulders to my hips pulling me up against him as close as possible. I wrapped my arms around him pulling at his cassock desperate for skin on skin contact. He pulled back looking at me as we caught our breath. 

He grabbed the collar of my dress with both hand pulling in opposite directions ripping it down the middle and letting it drop to the floor. Startled I jumped back calves hitting the bed frame knocking me off balance. I landed on the bed feeling the cool silk against my now bare back. He quickly crawled on top of my trailing his fingers along my hips up to my face. My body tingling at his touch as he kissed and sucked on my neck. 

I arched my back pressing myself into him trying to feel all of him. My hands reaching for his crotch. He groaned into my neck and bit down hard drawing blood. I felt the sting on my neck and closed my eyes savoring the feel of him.  
I saw a flash of something in the darkness. My eyes flung open and I was face to face with the boy again. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes red. He was screaming at me. 

"Why? Why did you leave? It's not fair!"  
I felt a pang of guilt as my eyes began to water. He sniffed and wiped at his nose with his sleeve. "You promised! You promised that you wouldn't leave like everyone else!" He sniffed again and them dropped his hands in frustration. "I hate you!" My heart broke at the decoration and tears began to fall. I shut my eyes at the sting of tears. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry for leaving you" I open my eyes to the Cardinal looking confused. His eyes had softened and he looked lost. My eyes widen and he climbs off of me adjusting his cassock. "I..what?"  
He clears his throat and pushes his hair back. 

"You...um..I should go" He turns and heads to the door. "Don't leave this room!" He says over his shoulder. Before I could process what was happening he was out if the room and the door was slammed shut. I could hear what sounded like cursing from outside the door. I layed there naked and confused for a few moments. 

The door flung open and I looked up to see Aether standing in the door way with his arms crossed. My eyes widened and I reached for the sheets to cover myself. 

"Aw Liz, no need for that. You ain't got nothing I haven't seen before." He chuckled and walked towards me. "Seems I get the pleasure of making sure you don't wander off again." 

I pulled the sheet making sure I was covered. "I have no idea what just happened." 

Aether chuckled. "Looks like the Cardinal got you all hot and botherd. Don't worry he has that effect on people. And from the state of him a few moments ago I'd say you had a similar effect on him."


	7. Voyeur

   I awoke to the sound of whispers just outside the door. Sleepily I walked across the room and slowly cracked the door open. Across from my door stood Aether with his back to me and Dew leaning against the wall in front of him. Aether had one hand on the wall next to Dew, he was leaning over whispering to him while his other hand was resting on the other ghouls hip. Dew stood arms crossed as if Aether wasn't even there. 

   "The brattier you act the hotter it gets me love!" Aether growled as he leaned in sliding his tongue across Dew's lips. A shudder rolled through the smaller Ghoul as he tried to keep his composure. Aether reached out running his knuckles along Dew's mask gripping the bottom and yanking it off before throwing it to the floor. Dew's eyes narrowed. 

   "I am not a brat!" He spat. 

   Aether removed his mask and chuckled at the declaration. "That sounds like something a brat would say." Grabbing Dew by the chin he turns his head latches onto his neck eliciting a moan from the smaller Ghoul. Dew wraps his arms around Aether in defeat. Aether moves a hand down his torso cupping his crotch and rubbing gently. 

   "Fuck!....Just...Fuck me already!" Dew's voice was full of need. Aether pulls back before devouring his mouth. 

   I couldn't look away! I was too fascinated and honestly turned on by the display. I stood there behind the door peaking through the smallest sliver.

   Aether pulled away and spun dew around pushing him against the wall and pulling at his pants.  _Oh fuck! Their gonna do this right here!_ Dew quickly unfastens his suspenders and slides his pants down to his knees and Aether grips the top of his briefs. 

   "Eager are we?" He growled pushing his briefs down. "Such a needy little brat!" Grabbing his hips he pulls them back effectively making him bend over. 

   Dew turns his head towards him anger flashing across his face. "I am not a brat!" Aether grins and slaps him hard across the ass causing him to jump and close his eyes. Dew grabs at the wall trying to steady himself. 

   "You are a brat but you're my brat!" He says as he brings his hand to Dew's mouth. "Get em nice and wet for me love!" He commands. Dew wraps his tongue around Aethers fingers and slowly sucks them into his mouth. "That's a good Ghoul" He purrs. 

   After a few moments of sucking and moaning from them both he pulls his now soaked fingers from Dew's mouth and slides them along his entrance tracing it with his fingers and spreading the saliva. Dew purrs at his touch. With a grin Aether slowly pushes the first finger in down to the last knuckle, holding it there a moment before sliding it back again.  Dew moaned loudly dropping his head. Aether chuckles and slides in a second finger. 

   "You're so tight my love! Always so tight yet eager to swallow my fingers." He pushes the third finger in working and stretching the other Ghoul. 

   "Please!...I can't take it anymore! I need to feel you!" he was stammering trying to catch his breath. 

   "You asked so nicely! What happened to my brat?" He laughed as he pulled his fingers out gaining a whimper from Dew. He quickly pulled his erection free from his pants and slid it across Dew's entrance. "You're so adorable when you're bratty!" Before Dew could respond Aether pushes into him with a grunt. 

   "Fuck!" Dew moans placing his forehead against the wall and pushing himself against Aether. 

   "Fuck indeed!" Aether responds as he bottoms out and begins to ride him at a steady pace. "You always feel so amazing wrapped around my cock! So warm and tight!" He moans quickening the pace a bit. Dew moans loudly as Aether reaches around pumping his erection. "Come for me love! Show Liz how beautiful you are when you come undone!"

   My eyes widen and Dew quickly turns his head making eye contact with me. His eyes flash red and the door slams shut in my face. Startled I jump back but bump into something. Not something but someone. I feel a hand slide up my back but I can't move, I'm frozen in place. I can feel and intense heat behind me. It's almost unbearable. 

   "Who's there?" I whisper. 

   The hand grips my shoulder and I peak to the side seeing a clawed hand.  _What the fuck?!_

   "My dear Countess I have missed you!" The voice deep but I heard it in my mind as a whisper. 

   "Who are you?" 

   "Oh sweet puppet, seems you've yet to remember your master. What a shame! I had hoped to catch up on old times. I do miss seeing you bareback and covered in blood!" 

   He ran his tongue along my neck making me shudder at the warmth. I take a deep breath and swallow.

   "I don't understand"

   He grabs me spinning me around but it's dark and there's no one there. Confused I look around reaching around me trying to feel something or someone. I can hear laughter.

   "You look pathetic Elizabeth! What happened to my cold dark fearless Countess? Hmm?"

   One by one candles begin to light across the room leading to a bath tub in the middle of the room. I slowly walk towards it and begin to smell something fowl. It smelled like blood. As I approached the tub I could hear someone humming happily. Candles placed along the sides of the tub sparked and I could see myself sitting the tub, head leaning back humming cheerfully and content. The tub was full of blood. Mortified I stepped back and looked up. There was a woman strung up by her feet hanging above the tub. Her wrists and neck were slit open and blood dripped from the wounds to the tub. I covered my mouth and stepped back further. 

   "Oh, come now Elizabeth you used to love your bath time." The voice echoed through my mind. 


	8. Who Am I?

    I took a breath and the room started spinning. I struggled to catch my breathe feeling suffocated. I bent over and my knees buckled under me causing me to drop to the floor. His voice echoing all around me as I lay there trying desperately to breath and failing miserable becoming more and more panicked until everything around me went dark. I felt frozen in place, suspended in nothingness. I felt weightless as if floating. A gust of wind blew over my face and I gasped finally about to breath.  
"Oh you were one of my favorites!" His voice boomed around me. "Always ready to please! So obedient, so devious, so blood thirsty, and oh so delightful to play with!" I felt claws sliding up my back and extremely warm breath against my ear. " I tried closed my eyes and tried to move but couldn't. He chuckled against my neck and a shiver rolled over me.   
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           "She was an evil woman  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                With an evil old soul  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Piercing Eyes emotionless  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       A heart so black and Cold"  
    He sang with a bit of excitement in his voice. His hands reached around to my stomach and slid up cupping my breasts. He sniffed along my neck to my ear letting his long tongue snake out to lick my lobe. "Elizabeth my sweet soul harvesting assassin!" With one hand squeezing my breast he slid the other up to my neck wrapping his fingers around my throat and squeezing. My eyes widened as he applied more pressure chocking me. "You've been a bad little girl Elizabeth! You disobeyed and order!" He tightens his grip. "Centuries of obedience never once questioning an order all out the window in a matter of seconds." He slides his other hand up chocking me with both hands. My face turning blue and head swaying ready to drop. "All for a fucking Rat!"

    Darkness took hold and the pressure around my neck was gone. I gasped for breath reaching to my throat and feeling the heath left on my skin from his hands. I coughed and looked around. My surrounding slowly came into view revealing stone walls that looked ancient. I spun around hearing foot steps. 

"Liz! Wait for me!" It was voice the boy again. 

"Come on ratboy you're gonna get us in trouble if you don't hurry up." A girls voice said with a giggle. I walked towards the voices. The boy was following the girl I had seen once before. She stopped near a ledge and crouched down peeking over and waving the boy towards her. He walked over and got into a smaller position peeking over the edge.

"Wow" He said eye widening. I walked over to leaned over the edge. It was a huge pit with full of rocks and what looked like a lake of fire. Creatures with tails and horns ran all around climbing, playing, fighting, and throwing fire all around. The girl giggled.

"The fire ghouls are my favorite ones to watch! They have the most fun playing and fighting. They go from sitting around to engulfing each other in flames. It's beautiful!" She stared at the ghouls with excitement in her eyes as the boy stared at her with a smile on his face. 

"Yeah beautiful!" He whispered. 

She reached for his hand and stood pulling him up and walking further along the wall. He looked down at their hands and grinned. 

"We need to head back before we get caught. I don't think sister imperator will be to happy with us neglecting our chores to watch the ghouls play." she pulled him towards a wall releasing his hand and sliding her hands across the wall stopping on a stone that seemed a bit out of place. She presses against it and the wall opens up. He looks from his empty hand to the opening. 

"How is it that you always know where all the hidden doors are?" He asked. She smiled at him and winked before turning to walk through the now open door. He followed suite and the wall shut once again. 

"What do you mean you have no idea what happened? You were supposed to be watching her!" Copia screamed sounding furious. 

"I um...I just stepped out for a moment is all.She was sleeping so I didn't think there would be a problem. I mean.." Aether stumbled over his worlds but Copia cut him off. 

"Don't fucking lie to me Ghoul! I can smell the sex on you both and I can hear the lies in your voice!" He spat. My eyes flutter opening seeing Copia cradling me with his head turning towards Aether and Dew. "She has bruises around her throat! What in the name of Lucifer happened while you two were fucking in the hall?"  
Aether's head dropped. "I...I don't know. I'm sorry your Eminence!" 

    I moved a bit and Copia turned towards me, eyes full of concern. "Liz!" He breathed. I smiled up at him and he sighed leaning down and pressing his forehead to mine. The Ghouls gasped at Copia's movements. 

"I'm fine just a bit dizzy." I say swallowing and whimpering at my newly sore throat. Copia leans back looks at my neck running his fingers across it gently. 

"What happened?" He questioned. As I went to answer I felt a burning sensation on the back of my neck and spring up and grab the back of my neck. It felt like my neck was on fire. Copia grabbed my hand and pulled it away looking at my neck. He gasped. Aether gasps and Dew mumbles "Fuck!" under his breath. I stared at them and turn towards Copia. 

"What? What is it?" He stares at me a moment and clears his throat before answering. 

"It seems our dark lord has paid you a visit and from the looks of it he wasn't very pleased." His voice trembled a bit. I reached up rubbing my neck. "No he really wasn't! He's said something about me disobeying an order for a rat." Copia's eyes widened. 

"Well" He clears his throat again looking at the Ghouls. "We'll get you something for your neck and maybe something to eat." He pulls me up and walks me towards the bed. I stop and look at him.

"Wait. He said 'centuries of obedience' and showed me and image of myself in a tub of blood! What the fuck?" I stammer. "Who am I?" 

He looked over at the Ghouls and motioned for them to leave the room. As soon as the door shut he put his arms behind his back and looked me in the eyes. The soft concerned look was gone replaced by a cold indifferent stare. 

"You my dear are a Hybrid Succubus, an assassin trained by the clergy to do the bidding of the dark lord himself. You collect souls, corrupt men and woman alike, lie, kill, deceive and you do it all without a single shred of remorse"


	9. Alive

I open my mouth to speak but words escape me. What the actual fuck did he just say?? I search his eyes for any hint of amusement he may be joking. i has to be a joke!   
"That's completely absurd!" I shout. He blinks and sighs.

  
"You asked my dear and i answered. I can't control how you feel about the answer. Sometimes the truth is indeed absurd but that doesn't make it any less true."   
I swallow and look down at the floor trying to take in the information. _Assassin? Succubus? Souls?_ My heart races and I grip my chest trying to calm myself. I look up and catch his eyes seeing the slightest flash of concern before the cold stare returns.

  
"I don't ....Un...Understand any of that. What the hell am I?? I'm just me! I'm Elizabeth I can't....This is crazy!" I shake my head and step towards him poking him in the chest hard. "You are full of shit! I don't know what the fuck you did to me or where you took me but you need to send me home!" I poke again and he grabs my hand.

  
"I suggest you watch your tone with me and take a step back. I'm not the one who manipulates people last time I checked that was you Liz!" He spat flinging my hand off to the side. I squint at him and scoff.

  
"I would never manipulate anyone! Stop talking to me as though you know me. I didn't know you until you dragged me here!" He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you. Trust me Liz we go way back and I think out of everyone in the clergy I'm the one that actually knows you." He turns and walks towards the door ready to leave

  
"Wait! Don't say something like that then walk away. Please?" I shout.

  
Looking over his shoulder he mumbles "You're the one who usually walks away!"

  
He reaches for the handle and I see a flash of light and a vision of the little boy reaching out for me with tear stained cheeks. I blink and the boy is a little older he's staring at a crumpled note in his hand a tear drop splashes down on the edge of the paper and he screams. I jump and he's on the floor fists clenched upon the floor. A guttural cry of rage and pain rips through him as he screams at the ground.

The room goes dark and I hear voices all different and all whispering. "she's done it again" "he's dead" "the black widow strikes again" "Elizabeth is out for blood" The voices were surrounding me swirling around me. I cover my ears and scream.   
Silence fell accept for one small whisper right against my ear "You're still alive, Elizabeth" My eyes fling open and I feel as though I'm not myself. My feet move on there own and take me across the room where I grab Copia and place my lips by his ear. "The Ratboy sounds a bit bitter!"

  
He tenses and spins around grabbing my shoulders and pinning me to the wall. His eyes are full of anger and pain. "What did you just call me?"

  
I laugh and nip at his chin. Still not in control of my actions or words for that matter. "Ratboy! You haven't been called that in a while have you? Poor little Ratboy!"

  
He growls and puts more pressure on my shoulders. I bite my lip at the sting. "I'm not going to play your game Liz!" he drops his hands and steps back.

  
I frown. "Aw come on don't leave me Copia!" I whine then push myself off the wall and run my hand along his arm to his neck. "You know you want to play with me!" I trace his jaw with my finger. "You always want to play with me. Even when you know i'm playing with others. Tell me Ratboy did you lie in bed at night palming yourself while I was entertaining the clergy?" _What the fuck am I saying?_ I feel like i'm sitting back while someone else controls my every move. It's terrifying! I try to say that I'm sorry and that I'm not really saying any of this but the words wont come out of my mouth. I just stand there in horror watching from with in unable to stop it.

He clenched his jaw and grabbed me by the throat once again pinning me to the wall. I gasp and choke trying to swallowing but can't. His eyes are completely black and his voice is a deep growl. "That's enough Liz!" I try to speak but he presses harder and my eyes roll back as the room starts to spin. He slowly lets go as my body slides down the wall.   
"I'm sorry Topolino!" I mumble. I hear a gasp and feel his arms around me just before i lose consciousness.

****

The little boy sits on a bench on the edge of a garden with a sketch book and pencil in hand concentrating on his drawing as the little girls walks up behind him. "What're you drawing Topolino?" The boy jumps and quickly hugs the sketchbook to his chest. The girls laughs and walks around sitting next to him. 

"I..it's nothing!" he stammers.

She her head and arches a brow. "You were so focused on it though. It's definitely not nothing." she reaches out trying to grab the book from him but he pulls away and loses balance falling off the back of the bench. The sketchbook falls to the grass next to him and the girl walks over offering her hand. He looks up at her a squints. 

"Why is it that every time you're around I do something stupid?" 

She pulls her hand back and grabs his sketchbook instead. "Maybe you're just prone to bouts of stupidity?!" He sits up and tries to grab the book but she steps right out of his reach. 

On the page is a sketch of her face. "Why does she look so sad?" she asks not taking her eyes off the page. 

"Because she has to do things she doesn't want to." he says as he stands next to her. 

She rubs her thumb across the sketch smudging the eyes. "Maybe one day her eyes wont look so sad" She says handing him the book and walking away.


End file.
